First Day
by Sxy Rabbit
Summary: It's been a year since Bella's last encounter with James, and has decided to move to Forks to finish her schooling and to help out with the hosptal. What happens when she isn't the only one of her kind there?


**First day**

I was walking around the house, trying to get my stuff ready for school.

My name is Isabella Swan but I go by Bella. I am a newborn vampire. Well as new as a year old can be. I am eighteen years old and will be forever. Friend of mine I didn't know what he was changed me on the street.

His name was James. He only stayed with me for the transformation and then left. I was fine for that, cause I didn't like him. He had this weird cruelty about him.

After he left, I went straight to the forest and looked for something to eat. I had this weird thirst for blood that I didn't know what to do. But then noticed for the first time what I was.

I was a vampire. I knew what I had to do from then on.

I stayed away from humans, drank the animal blood, and after six months I was able to stand being around people.

I got a job and an apartment. I just basically stayed away as much as I could though. As time went on, I was not be infected by human blood at all and decided I wanted to help people at hospitals. I was qualified to with my past history. From then on I did part time at hospitals.

But then I wanted to go to school and finish my time and get my certificate.

So here I am now, in forks forest in a cottage about a mile away from the school getting ready. I had everything set. I got a job at the local hospital as an assistant to a doctor, I would be starting today after school.

I stated that I was going to school at Forks high. And they have everything ready for me.

I grabbed my phone and left with my backpack with my purse in it.

I used my extra speed to get there faster since I had half an hour until school starts and I had to get my papers.

I stopped running and walked as I got to the administration and walked inside.

"Hello, how can I hope you?" said a red head at the desk.

"Yes. I am a new student here." I said.

"Oh, yes. Isabella Swan." She handed me a couple of slips of paper, showed me how to use the map and sent off to class.

I looked at my class schedule and looked at the map for where it was. I found it was block 3. I walked in and people looked at me. I ignored them and looked around for the teacher. I found him in the corner of the room at his desk looking at the papers. I walked up to him and gave him the slip I was meant to give each teacher today.

"Hello, you must be Isabella Swan. Can you please take a seat?" He smiled at me.

I turned away and looked for a place to sit by myself and found a back corner. I walked over to it and sat down. I waited for five minutes and the teacher walked up to the front and class began. It turned out his name was Mr. Mason. He didn't introduce me and I was thankful.

Class was a blur and I actually paid attention to him; this class was interesting.

When the bell rang I looked at the paper for what I had next and walked out. I had government in building six. His name was Mr. Jefferson. That class was the same as the last one. I went to all my classes and they were the same; I was interested and they passed in a blur.

I walked into the cafeteria and found a table in the back corner. I walked over to it and sat down pulling out my lunch. I made a special lunch for myself; I was able to put blood into my food so I could eat in public and not draw attention.

I put animal blood into a cupcake mixture and basically all you taste is blood. Halfway through my muffin I felt people staring at me. Don't get me wrong people were staring at me all day and still are but these stares were disbelief and confused. Not like all the other people.

I turned my head to look at the people and was shocked. The people that were staring at me were vampires. Why the hell would vampires be at a school? Well I shouldn't be one to talk.

I looked away quickly, finished my muffin and walked into the girl's bathroom. I know bright place when the girls could follow me, but they didn't. I waited until the bell rung and went to biology.

I walked in and walked up to the teacher as I've done four times already today.

"Hello, Isabella. Here's a book and go sit down. I hope your going to be fine with your assigned partner." He directed me to a seat towards the back of the class in the corner.

I walked over and sat down right next to the corner seat where he directed me. I sat down, pulled a pencil out of my bag and started drawing on the book.

I didn't look up at the person who sat down next to me. I couldn't be bothered for a conversation. But apparently he was.

"Hi, my name is Edward Cullen. Yours is Isabella Swan right?" I looked up to one of the faces of the vampires. I stared at him. After a few minutes I was able to talk.

"Yes, but call me Bella. I hate Isabella." I said worriedly. I was kind of scared of what he may say to me.

"Okay, Bella. How long have you been in forks? I haven't seen you around before." He said.

"Um, I've been here for three days." I said. I didn't really want to talk right now. He seemed to get that and I realized without knowing how that he was able to read minds.

"You're a mind reader." I whispered. He looked at me shocked.

"How did you know that?" now he was whispering. I thought about that for a moment.

"I don't know how, but I felt a bit of a push against my mind." I thought about what I felt. "What do you want to find out? Why do you want to get in my head?" I asked. I didn't like that he was trying to get into my head.

He just looked away. I looked at the front just as the teacher started talking.

"Why were you looking shocked when you saw me?" I asked in a voice only he could hear.

"We weren't expecting another vampire to come here, much less one that drinks animal blood." Now I was shocked. How did he pick that up?

"How do you know I drink animals blood?" I asked.

"What's the colour of your eyes?" he asked.

"Butterscotch, why?" I looked at his eyes. "Oh. You do too."

"How old are you?" I looked at him with curiosity. Why would he want to know how old I am? Then I got it. He meant vampire years.

"About a year. Why?" he again looked shocked. I thought it was kind of funny. He would have that look almost all the time when I told him something.

"Well, that would explain why you don't know much." He said.

We kept talking in whispers, but about things that related to school. He wanted to know if I liked it and had any friends.

The hour flew by quickly and the bell rang. I checked my schedule and I had gym. It turned out he had it too.

We walked in the gym and same as always talking stopped. We went different ways; he went to his I think sister; I went to the teacher. He gave me a uniform and I went to get changed.

I walked back out and went to stand not at the back of the group. I stood there for a minute and Edward and his sister came up to me.

"Hi, Bella. I'm Alice. Edward's sister." She gave me a hug. It was a little unexpected, but hugged her back.

"Hi." I said.

"I'm sorry for all the staring, but we didn't expect you here at Forks." I nodded in understanding. I would have stared too if I wasn't uncomfortable.

"That's alright. I would have done the same thing." She looked happy.

At that point Coach Clap started talking. He split the class up in two groups so we could play dodge ball. I was with Alice and Edward's team.

The game began. It was pretty fun with the exception of not throwing too hard. Our team won and after that we headed out to the changing rooms.

After we finished getting changed, Alice and I met Edward at the front of the gym.

"Well I got to go." I looked at my watch. "Now, or I'm going to be late." They looked at me curiously. "I've got a job."

Alice gave me a hug. "We'll see you tomorrow." Edward gave me a wave. I waved back and walked down to the forest where I ran full speed to the cottage.

I put my stuff on the couch, got changed and got my bag for the job. I walked out and ran for the hospital. When I got there I walked up to the lady at the front desk and asked where to go. She told me to go up to the room 240 and told me directions.

I walked down the hallway and followed the directions. I found the room and knocked. I heard someone say 'come in', I opened the door and walked in. He told me to close it without looking up from the paperwork on his desk. I closed the door and he told me to sit down.

After five minutes he looked up. There were no other words for either of us but totally shocked. He recovered first and gave me a wide smile.

"Hello, are you here for the job?" he asked. I nodded. I still wasn't out of the shock.

"What's your name? I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen." He said softly. That knocked me back to reality.

"Um, hi. I'm Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella. Are you Edward and Alice's father?" I asked. He had the same colour as them.

"Yes, how do you know them?" he smiled.

"I go to the school with them." I pulled out my paperwork I was told to bring in. "here's the paperwork." He took them and placed them on his desk.

"So I guess the main thing is can you stand the sight of blood? I can see you've had experience in what I normally do." He said looking at the paper.

"Yes, I have no problem. I have been for four months and no problems." He nodded.

"How long have you been vampire?"

"About a year and a bit. I have got self-control when it comes to things like this." His eyes widened.

"Um, a vampire normally can't stand the blood at your age. When did you start drinking animal blood and being around people?"

"I started drinking animal blood straight away; I've had no human blood in me what's so ever and I was able to be around people at six months." He was studying me now; I guess all these things surprised him.

"After work lets out, which will be," he looked at his watch. "Ten minutes. Would you care to come to my home and we could discus this? I would love to hear more about you and your experiences." He looked hopeful. I suppose he wanted to get more information.

"Yeah, sure. Will the others mind?" I asked worried. I didn't wasn't to cause a problem.

"Yes, I'm sure they won't mind." He looked excited though he tried to hide it. "Well, you got the job. I've just got to clock out. I'll meet you out the front door." I nodded and walked out. I followed the way I went before. I went and stood next to the door.

A minute later he came out and led me to his car. "They already know you're coming and everyone's ok with it." I nodded and got in his car.

He got in the drivers seat and drove off. I noticed that we were heading towards where I live. We drove passed the school and drove onto a road that would have been almost invisible to humans. We were getting closer to my cottage that when we stopped, it seemed that they lived half a mile away from me.

We got out of the car and I studied the house. It was simply breathtaking. It had three levels with glass surrounding almost half of the front of the house. The colours worked well together; white and cream. As I said breathtaking. We walked onto the front porch and he opened the door for me.

I walked in, not sure what to do. I stood there waiting for him to tell me to go somewhere. He gestured to the couch and I sat down.

I noticed that people were coming in the room from upstairs, taking a seat all around the room. I could see Edward and Alice and the other people sitting with them at lunch. But there was one person that I have never seen before. I was starting to get a little nervous of hat would happen.

I saw Alice sit next to me and Edward on the other side of her; I was sitting next to the armrest, the others sat on the other couch or were standing up.

"What would you like to know?" I asked Carlisle.

"You can start at the beginning if you want." I nodded.

"When I was seventeen, I met a man around twenty. He had become friends with my best friend Lissa and she wanted me to meet him. His name was James. Eventually he became her boyfriend and they were like that for six months. I noticed that when she came to school that she had bruises on her. I tried to talk to her about it but she would say it was nothing. I got more worried when the bruises got worse and after many times trying to get her to open up, she cracked. She said that James was hitting her. I told her to leave him if this was going to get worse and she agreed.

"The next night after my eighteenth birthday, I was pushed into an ally and was pushed up against the wall. It was James and he said that I had right to get into his relationship with Lissa. He grabbed my head and bashed my head against a wall and I blacked out.

"I woke up, pain was going all through my body and was getting worse, but I didn't let any sound out. The pain went on for what felt like hours until it started worse than before, I still didn't let any sound out. It was ten minutes later that the pain stopped and I was able to move. I sat up and saw everything was different more clearly and I felt different. Then everything came back to me and I looked around the room for James.

"He was sitting in the corner on a chair watching me. He walked up to me and told me what I was and then left. I was glad he was gone; I didn't want him around any longer. It was then when I got off the bed I felt a burning in my throat. I didn't know what it was at first and rethought James's words. It was the thirst. I was amazingly good at my self-control that I didn't go kill anyone. I walked out the door and saw I was in a motel room. I then realised that I had to get away from everyone or I might kill them. I looked around quickly trying to find a place while holding my breath. I found that the motel was in front of a forest, so I ran as fast as I could to get away far enough to not be a danger. I climbed one of the trees and sat on the branch. I sat there for hours until the thirst was unbearable. I had to find something, but I refused to go back.

"As soon as I made that decision I heard a faint noise about thirty feet away. I followed the noise and found a lion getting ready to attack a heard of deer. I didn't even think about doing it but I attacked the lion and drained it. After I finished I ran after the deer that I had chased away.

"When I finished, I went back to that same tree, resuming the spot I had earlier. I thought about what happened and saw that if I killed animals not humans I would be able to live a normal life again. Well as normal as it could be.

"So for six months I stayed in the forests, never going near humans and feed on animals. I decided then I could try and see if I could stand it around humans. I walked out of the forest and saw a sign saying that I was in Florida. I walked into town and noticed that there was a mild pain in my throat and it was easily able to put aside. I dug through my pockets and found some money. I walked into the nearest clothes store and bought clothes. From there on I found a job, found an apartment and did nothing but work and hunt.

"After two months of this I saw that when I was around humans I had no reaction to their blood than I did before. I didn't think of anything of it then. But when I went trough the newspaper I saw this opening for a job at a clinic. I wanted nothing more than to see what I could do. Especially with this enhanced senses. I filed for the job and got it. I had work-experience at one of there clinics so I knew what to do. I spent three months in Florida quite happy with myself, but I was staring to miss company and my lease was going to be up in two weeks. So I decided to move to forks, apply for school and find a job at a clinic or hospital. I found a little cottage about a mile away from the school. Completely away from everyone else so I could have piece and quiet. And yeah."

I didn't know what to do after that, it seems that everyone was thinking. Finally Edward spoke:

"Did you run into any other vampires?" he asked. I shook my head.

"James was the only vampire I saw and that was a year ago." He thought about that for a minute.

"How come I can't read your mind? You're the only person I've came across that I can't," he asked. I shrugged. I didn't know why he couldn't.

"I know why." Alice stated. Everyone looked at her, me included. "Well it is obvious. Bella has a shield, a mental one. She is also able to know if a person is trying to push past it and what that person does. It's very specific." We just stared at her. She was only looking at me. I thought of what I felt in the biology room. I looked at Edward.

"That's what I felt when you were sitting next to me in biology." Everyone looked at me now. "And how I knew you were a mind reader."

"Wow, looks like we have a very interesting gift here." Carlisle said. "I know of one other person who is a shield; Renata. She is a physical shield though for Aro, Marcus and Cauis. She can project that to seven metres in front of her. I wonder if you're able to project." He mussed. "Can you feel the shield?" he asked.

I thought about that, I didn't know what to look for but I found it. It was like a thin sheet of elastic covered over me.

"I can feel it. Here I want to try something." I tried to push the sheet out further, out towards Alice since she was the closest one to me. I felt it move and wrap around her. I felt a sort of glow coming from her and I tried to move it out further, almost to cover half of the family. I looked at Edward and saw his eyes widened.

"What's she doing Edward?" asked the woman with he caramel hair.

"She's seeing how far she can expand the shield. So far she got Alice, Jasper, you and Carlisle." He looked at me. "See how much further you can expand." I nodded and moved the shield over to the other two missing. "Wow, it's like I have my own mind back. What's it like?" I thought for a minute. I was surprised that I was able to keep up the shield.

"It's like I have a thin sheet covering me and when I go to expand it, it moves around the person and wraps around them. I can feel a sort of glow coming from each of them." I said. I thought of something else I wanted to try. "Hey, can I try something else?" I said. He nodded. I let go of the sheet and Edward sighed. "You liked the feeling of having a mind to yourself didn't you?" I said.

I looked for the elastic again and tried to push it away from my body. It moved as willingly as it did before. With that sheet gone I felt sort of free for some reason, like it had me trapped. I looked at Edward and asked him in my mind.

_Did it work or do I have to try again?_

I laughed at his expression when he got that message. He looked funny.

"No, you don't have to try again. I got that loud and clear." I beamed. It looks like I can still send him messages through my mind. Yay!

I didn't realize he was listening to me until I heard a chuckle. I looked at him. He actually looked happy. For some reason I got this over whelming feeling, it was like love and admiration toward Edward.

I quickly let my shield back in place. I didn't want him to hear that. But apparently he did, cause when I looked at his eyes I saw it in there as well.

Oh great. I was falling for my boss's son. Not the type of thing you want. I was starting to get up when Edward spoke

"Bella, can I speak to you for a minute?" I looked at him and saw the love and admiration still there. I nodded.

He walked out the front and I followed him. As soon as I closed the door I was pushed into the closest wall with Edwards lips on mine. I moaned and pulled him closer, putting my hands in his hair. He ran his tongue along my lips and I opened up to have his tongue in my mouth. I didn't mind; I actually loved this feeling I had.

After ten minutes more of kissing he pulled back, his breathing heavy and raged as was mine. We looked into each other's eyes and saw love.

"I actually would have told you something before I did that but I couldn't help it."

"That's alright, I liked it." I laughed. I pulled his mouth back to mine and spent another ten minutes kissing. When he pulled back I wanted to state a claim on this body in front of me. I wanted no-one to touch it ever again except me.

"I love you," I said. He smiled a hundred watt smile.

"I love you, too. Just so you know, I'm stating a claim on you." He said. I laughed.

"That's what was going to say. I want you to be mine." He looked like he was a kid in a candy-store.

"Couldn't have said it any better myself. Maybe we should get back inside, they are wondering where we went." I nodded and kissed him again, walking back inside.

"About time, what were you doing out there? Sucking each other's faces off." I think his name was Emmet.

_Let me guess, he's the jerk of the family? _

I sent Edward. He laughed. "Yeah. That pretty much sums it up." He said putting his arms around my waist form behind and put his chin on my shoulder.

"Guys, looks like we got another one!" Emmet called loudly. I was confused.

"Another what?" I didn't know what he was talking about.

"Another Cullen." He stated. "Honestly Edward, it's about time." Edward laughed at him

"What's he talking about?" I asked Edward. Turning a little so I could see him. He seemed to catch on what I was talking about. I then realized I had let go of the shield.

"Everyone here has been waiting for me to find someone. It has been a century that I have been alone." I got it then.

"What? Never found someone? I'm sure you've noticed that most girls think you're their own personal god." I said with a smile.

"No. I never found anyone until now. I never paid any attention." He said looking in my eyes.


End file.
